


Dogear

by vissy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Remus/Sirius - Freeform, marauderpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-21
Updated: 2004-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/pseuds/vissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble. In which Peter farts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogear

**Author's Note:**

> For Thamiris.

Sirius licks at himself like the dog he is, and they all get off on it. Peter thinks it’s cool; he tries to suck his own cock, rolling himself into a plump little pretzel, but he can’t reach and his bum brays farts and the others laugh at him. Sirius snarls at the distraction and all eyes return to him. His body is folded in on itself, and he strokes his cock with the broad flat of his tongue, over and over until they all hear a dry rasp. Remus watches the pleats of Sirius’ body and dogears the moment.


End file.
